


Gantimpala

by babywarg (morphaileffect)



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Philippine Mythology - Fandom, philippine myth
Genre: Comedy, Filipino, Filipino Character, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Romantic Comedy, Tagalog
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:00:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21543415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morphaileffect/pseuds/babywarg
Summary: “Hindi po kami mag-kahit ano, Panginoong Libulan,” ang mahinahong sagot.  “Pero may feelings po ako sa kanya.”Nanlaki ang mga mata ni Tony at napatitig sa kasama.Nag-ahem si Stephen. “Dapat nga pala nasabi kong hindi ka puwedeng magsinungaling sa kanya. As in…physically hindi mo kaya.”Napa-ahem na rin si Tony. Hindi niya alam kung dala ito ng hiya o pagkataranta.
Relationships: Tony Stark/Stephen Strange
Comments: 7
Kudos: 7





	Gantimpala

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Reward](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21543514) by [babywarg (morphaileffect)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/morphaileffect/pseuds/babywarg)



> So a while back, I asked for Filipino/Tagalog MCU fic prompts (could be ironstrange, could be not, as long as i could write it)…and crimsonheartstuff on tumblr responded with a [LOVELY prompt](https://crimsonheartstuff.tumblr.com/post/188629109519/request-for-filipinotagalog-prompts) about Libulan/Bulan.
> 
> This work has an English translation, which is [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21543514).

Sa unang pagkakakita pa lang ni Tony kay Libulan, ang naibulong niya’y:

“Pucha ang ganda niya.”

Hindi nagulat dito ang kasama niya. Ito rin ang una niyang nasambit sa unang beses niyang masilayan ang diwata ng Buwan.

“Sa lahat ng dimension at mundo, maganda siya,” paliwanag ni Stephen. “Isa siya sa mga nilalang na kayang manatili sa higit sa isang realidad nang sabay-sabay. Sa alinmang planeta, alinmang dimension, basta’t may buwan, naroon siya.”

“Ganoon siya kalakas?” Pabulong nitong dinagdag: “May sira rin ba ito?”

Sa dalas ng pagsama-sama ni Tony sa mga misyon ni Stephen, nalaman na niyang habang mas makapangyarihan ang isang nilalang, lalong mas may kakayahan itong mabuang.

Gaya ni Stephen. Pogi sana pero may sayad.

“Basta wag ka lang magpaka-sarili mo,” bilin ni Stephen, “walang mangyayaring masama.”

Sa pakiramdam ni Tony, kaya niya ito. Hindi nga siya siguradong makapagsasalita pa siya habang lumalapit ang diwata.

Si Libulan, gaya ng maraming diyos ng multiverse, ay walang tiyak na porma at kasarian. Kaya’t kaya niyang magmukhang kahit ano, o kahit sino. Sa madalas na pagkakataon lang, nagpapakita siya bilang isang napakagandang tao, na hindi mawari kung babae o lalaki o anuman sa pagitan at ibayo.

“Stephen Strange,” bati ng diwata ng Buwan sa isang tinig na wari’y mapagsikretong halakhak ng mga rosas. “Musta na, madir?”

Bumaba sa isang tuhod si Stephen. Sumunod si Tony kaagad.

“Wala naman pong reklamo,” sagot ni Stephen. “Salamat po sa pagtatanong.”

Masusing sinipat ni Libulan si Tony. “At ito? Bago mong jowa?”

Naibulalas ni Tony, “Hindi kami –”

“Hindi po kami mag-kahit ano, Panginoong Libulan,” ang mahinahong sagot. “Pero may feelings po ako sa kanya.”

Nanlaki ang mga mata ni Tony at napatitig sa kasama.

Nag-ahem si Stephen. “Dapat nga pala nasabi kong hindi ka puwedeng magsinungaling sa kanya. As in…physically hindi mo kaya.”

Napa-ahem na rin si Tony. Hindi niya alam kung dala ito ng hiya o pagkataranta.

Nakasisilaw ang liwanag ng ngiti ng diwata ng Buwan. “So ano'ng maitutulong ko sa inyo?” tanong nito.

“Kailangan po namin ang tulong ninyo sa pagmanman.” Tuloy lang sa pagsasalita si Stephen. “May isang mala-multong nilalang na nagpapakita lamang sa liwanag ng buwan. Nagpapalipat-lipat siya sa iba-ibang dimension, kaya’t nahihirapan kaming tuntunin siya. Kung maibabalita po ninyo sa amin ang mga aktibidad niya, maaaring matunton namin ang patterns niya at malaman kung saan siya susunod na lilitaw.”

Tiningnan muli ni Libulan sina Tony at Stephen. Pagkaraan ay pinagkiskis nito ang hintuturo at hinlalaki: isang muwestrang kilala sa buong multiverse bilang senyales ng paghingi ng pera/padulas.

“Ang lagay eh…”

Napakapit si Tony sa braso ni Stephen.

“Seryoso ba ‘to??”

Marahan lamang na tinanggal ni Stephen ang kamay ni Tony mula sa pagkakakapit, at ibinaba ito.

“Ano po ang maibibigay namin bilang kapalit?” tanong ni Stephen kay Libulan.

“Simple lang. Kailangang sabihin ng friend mo kung ano ang nararamdaman niya tungkol sa iyo.”

Hihindi na sana si Tony. Pero isang sulyap lang sa mukha ni Stephen at naalala niya kung gaano kahalaga ang lakad nilang ito. Kung hindi nila makukuha ang tulong ng diwata ng Buwan, maaaring hindi nila mahuli ang nilalang na tinutugis ni Stephen.

Narito siya para tumulong. Kaya hindi siya maaaring humindi.

“May paghanga ako sa kanya,” maingat niyang sabi sa umpisa. “Pero…hindi lang paghanga. Tuwing nasa paligid siya…parang gumagaan ang pakiramdam ko. Parang mas nakakaya kong gawin ang mga dating di ko kaya.”

Ayaw sana niyang tingnan si Stephen. Nakakahiya ang mga pinagsasasabi niya. Pero walang kahirap-hirap ang paglabas sa kanyang bibig ng mga salita.

“So nagulat ako nung sinabi niyang may…feelings siya…para sa akin. Kasi all this time akala ko, ako lang. Ngayong alam ko na, hindi ako sigurado kung ano talaga ang nararamdaman ko.”

May humawak sa kamay ni Tony. Kamay pala ni Stephen.

Napatingin siya tuloy sa mukha ni Stephen at nakita ang kakaibang ngiti roon. Isang ngiting parang kahit kailan ay di pa niya nasisilayan.

Isang ngiting puno ng pagmamahal.

Nagpasirku-sirko ang puso ni Tony, at nagtambling ang mga salita papalabas mula sa kanyang mga labi.

"Pero habang iniisip ko siya…hindi ko alam for sure pero…parang nagiging mas okey ang pakiramdam ko sa idea na yun. Parang magiging tama na ang lahat. Ngayong alam ko na.”

May mga gusto pa sana siyang sabihin. Pero napatigil ng mahinang tawa ni Libulan ang lahat ng mga salita.

“Daldal pala ng friend mo, no?” sabi nito kay Stephen.

Tumungo si Stephen, nang hindi binibitiwan ang kamay ni Tony. “Ganyan na po siya ipinanganak,” sagot nito.

Wari’y nasiyahan naman ang diwata ng Buwan sa kanyang mga narinig. Kumumpas siya, at ang kanyang kamay ay napaligiran ng liwanag.

Nilapitan niya si Stephen at pinatayo. Tumayo na rin si Tony. Itinuro ni Libulan ang brace na suot ni Stephen sa ibabaw ng kamay na nakahawak pa rin sa kamay ni Tony.

Ang brace naman ang napaligiran ng liwanag. Na nawala rin sa isang iglap.

“Hayan,“ masayang ulat ni Libulan. "Basta may matuklasan ako tungkol sa hinahanap mong nilalang, mailalagay diyan sa kagamitan mo. Ikaw na ang bahala sa ibibigay ko sa iyong impormasyon.”

“Utang na loob ko ito sa inyo, Panginoon,” sabi ni Stephen.

“Wala kang utang.” Tiningnan ng diwata si Tony at nginitian. “Nagbayad na ang friend mo. Pero…maaari ko ba siyang makausap sandali?”

Nagtinginan sandali sina Tony at Stephen. Tumango si Stephen. Kumibit-balikat si Tony at sumama sa diwata.

Nang makalayo na sila kay Stephen, bulong ni Libulan kay Tony: "Naglalaro lang ako kanina. Tutulungan ko rin naman kayo kahit na hindi ka nagsabi ng totoo sa akin.” Puno ng kapilyuhan ang ngisi nito. “Pero ngayong alam nyo na, di ba bongga?”

Super bongga, isasagot sana ni Tony, pero bigla siyang inakbayan ni Libulan.

Nasubukan mo na bang maakbayan ng isang diyos? Nakakapanindig-balahibo.

Tumaas na lang ang mga kilay ni Stephen habang pinapanood ang mga pangyayari.

“Ito kasi, bro,” patuloy na bulong ni Libulan, “Maaaring hindi ito alam ni Stephen, pero ang bawat katotohanang inuusal sa harap ng Buwan ay may kapalit na gantimpala. In short, may gift ako sa inyo.”

“Ano’ng gift?” tanong ni Tony. Nakalimutan na niyang magbigay-galang at mag-“po.” Pero hindi naman ito ininda ng diwata.

“Basta.” Kinindatan niya si Tony. “Secret.”  
  


  
***  
  


  
Nagdaan ang mga araw, at nawala na sa isip ni Tony ang “gift” na ito.

Naalala at naunawaan lamang niya kung ano ito nang minsang magkahiwalay sila ni Stephen. Nasa misyon si Stephen, samantalang siya ay nasa kanyang penthouse, nagpapahinga pagkaraan ng isang mahabang araw ng pagkalikot sa mga makina sa kanyang lab.

Napatingin siya sa labas ng kanyang bintana at nakita ang buwan. At naramdaman niyang parang may humawak sa kanyang kamay. Tumingin sa kanya nang puno ng pagmamahal.

Napakuyom ang palad ni Tony sa paligid ng pakiramdam na ito, at naunawaan niya:

Tuwing titingin siya sa buwan, maaalala niyang hindi na siya nag-iisa.

At sa oras ding iyon, sa ibang mundo, sa ibang realidad, may isang sorcerer na tumutugis sa isang mapanlinlang na nilalang na nakikita lamang sa liwanag ng buwan. Bago pa man niya ito makatagpo, napasulyap ang sorcerer sa langit, sa buwan na naghahagis ng liwanag sa lahat ng kanyang nakikita.

Naalala niyang may naghihintay sa kanyang pagbabalik – isang taong minsan ay nagsabing sa wakas, ngayong alam na nila ang nararamdaman nilang isa’t isa, magiging tama na ang lahat.

“Habang panahon,” wika ng sorcerer sa buwan.

“Habang panahon,” wika ng kanyang irog, mula sa ibang lugar.


End file.
